Try to Move Forward
by SparksAndFires
Summary: Who to pick? When your heart wants one thing but your mind tells you another, which path do you take? Can Sakura make the right choice? SakuxGaa and SakuxSasu
1. The Mission

Ok so to let you all know this is my first fan-fiction  
i hope you like it AND please please comment  
Ok now enjoy :) (i hope)  
DISCLAIMER-i dont own naruto. if i did i wouldnt b here now would i?

* * *

Sakura sighed. She missed Sasuke, he had been gone for almost 5 years, yet she could not get over him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry, I'll save you" she promised for the millionth time.

She sighed again.

It seemed as though everyone had someone...

Temari had Shikamaru  
Tenten had Neji  
Naruto had Hinata  
Ino had Choji  
Hell even Kakashi-sensei had Anko

But she had no one. All she could do was dream about Sasuke.

For awhile she had fun playing match-maker. That's how she got Naruto and Hinata to hook up. She regretted that now...those two were always together and it made her sick.

"S-S-Sakura-Chan" she heard a voice call out.

'Speak of the devil' Sakura thought.

"What is it Hinata?" snapped Sakura, annoyed that Hinata had brought her back to reality.

"S-S-Sakura-Chan Lady Hokage needs to s-speak with y-you."

"Alright thank you Hinata." she sighed. She looked at the shy girl in front of her and an evil smile formed on her lips.

"So how are you and Naruto?" she asked as she started walking toward the Hokage's office, motioning for Hinata to fallow.

"Oh, were great! I can't believe he actually likes me."

"Mmmm" Sakura noted there was no stutter when she talked about the hyper-active ninja.

"Have you done it yet??"

"Done what-t?" Hinata's voice became shaky once again and her face turned bright red.

"Oh you know...it..."

"Well...ummmmm..." But when Hinata looked Sakura was gone.

'CHA!! That will teach you not to annoy me!' Inner Sakura screamed

"Shit" Sakura muttered looking up at the sky. "I'm late."

* * *

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door before entering.

"Come in Sakura."

Sakura walked in the room shocked at how sober Tsunade sounded. This mission must be serious. When she walked in the room she saw Temari sitting in the corner. She nodded to the sand kunoichi.

Temari smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hn" Great she thought...I'm beginning to sound like Sasuke.

"Haruno, Sakura"

Sakura turned around to face the Hokage. She would have time to focus on Sasuke later. For now she needed to pay attention to her mission.

"Yes"

"Right now we are allies with Suna," Tsunade paused for a moment to nod her head at Temari before continuing. "The Hidden Village of Sound is on the edge of Suna, preparing to attack."

Sound?? Sasuke was with the sound village. It meant she could finally save him. Her heart leapt at the idea of seeing him again. She gave Tsunade her full attention.

"We need you to go with Temari back to Suna and train medics. You will be staying at the new Kazekage's house."

'New Kazekage?? Wonder who that is.' Sakura thought to herself.

"If needed you can help fight, but it is preferred if you stay at the hospital to heal the shinobis."

"Hai" This would be easy. She was easily the best medic; a year ago she had surpassed Tsunade herself.

Once Temari and Sakura had left the office, Temari turned to her.

"Sakura be ready to leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Dawn??"

'Damn it' Sakura thought looking up and the sky. It was only noon, and she didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day.

Seeing the look on Sakura's face, Temari laughed.

"The journey will take at least 3 days, so we're going to need some rest"

Temari checked to see if the look on Sakura's face had changed.

It had. It was looking at her skeptically, and her eyes were narrowing.

"Oh alright" Temari sighed, "I want time to say good bye to my Shika."

Sakura laughed she knew that was the reason.

"Alright Temari. Just make sure you don't do anything too naughty." Sakura mocked before disappearing.

* * *

Sakura finished dressing and made sure she had everything she needed before heading out. She had no idea how long she was going to be in Suna, so she had packed most of her stuff. As she made sure her bag was securely tied to her back, she wondered what Shikamaru and Temari had done last night. They had a long journey together and Sakura was going to ask what they did.

She locked her apartment and looked around at the still sleeping town of Konohada. It looked so peaceful; she was going to miss it.

But there was a chance she'll meet Sasuke again. So she wanted to get going.

Also, she didn't want to be late to meet the sand kunoichi. Temari was a bitch when mad.

She sighed as she made some hand-signs, before reappearing in front of Konohada's gates. Temari was already there, sitting on top of the gates, looking out at the peaceful town.

"Hey Temari"

Temari groaned in reply. It was obvious she had not slept much. Sakura giggled.

"What happened to needing to get some rest?"

"Rest is important, but what Shika and I did was much more important."

"So you did do something naughty" Sakura teased. "Well you're giving me all the details or I'll be telling your brothers about this."

Temari groaned; she liked Shikamaru, so she didn't want Gaara and Kankuro killing him, yet.

"Alright, but not till later, I'm too tired"

"Alright, but when you tell it you better not skip any details"

And the two kunoichis started the long journey toward Suna.

* * *

"Damn, how do you people survive in this goddamn heat?"

Temari laughed. "You've gotta dress for it. Don't worry we'll go shopping once we reach home"

Sakura groaned. They had been traveling for three days, and Temari didn't like stopping. She hadn't slept in a day and her legs were failing her.

"What's the matter Sakura? You tired?" Temari teased.

Sakura shot her a death glare.

"Alright, Alright. Relax; we'll be in Suna in about an hour"

"Good I don't know how much of this heat I can take."

* * *

"We'll here we are! Home, sweet, home!"

Sakura groaned. How could you call this sweet? It was noon, and the heat was unbearable. How did these people survive?

"You're back."

Sakura screamed. She hadn't noticed the man dressed in all black in front of her.

He laughed. "What? You don't remember me?"

He looked up. She saw his face which was coated in purple face paint.

"K-K-Kankuro??" Great she thought. Now I'm sounding like Hinata.

"Ahhh, so the pretty girl does remember me."

"Kank, shut up, your scaring her." Temari scolded.

"Nah, she's just nervous. I mean she probably hasn't ever seen a guy this handsome"

Temari grabbed her fan. But before she could use it, she saw Kankuro flying down the street.

She looked down at Sakura who obviously just punched him.

"I don't need you to help me" She stated.

'Cha!! You saw it I just owned him! Don't mess with Sakura!' Inner screamed.

Temari laughed. "I can see that. I forgot you were trained by Tsunade."

"Temari…"

"Hmmm?"

"Who's the new Kazekage?"

"Oh, you don't know?? It's Gaara."

"Gaara?!"

"I know what you're thinking. How did a monster like that ever become Hokage."

Sakura was stunned; it was like Temari had just read her mind.

"I'll tell you this. Don't judge him just yet. After that fight with Naruto, he changed."

"We'll that's good."

The two ninjas started walking down the busy streets of Suna.

"Wait, Temari if Gaara is the new Kazekage then…"

"Yep that's right. You, me, Kank, and Gaara are all sharing a house."

'This is gonna be interesting.' She thought 'I wonder if Kankuro will go anywhere near me, after I just humiliated him.'

"Here we are."

Sakura was shocked. This was the biggest house she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion!

Temari giggled, "Like what you see?"

"Hell yea!"

The two girls entered.

They entered a sitting room, where Kankuro was lying on the couch, icing the spot were Sakura had punched him.

"That's some punch you got there, pinky."

"Yea…Don't call me pinky again and I might heal that bruise."

"I would love it if you healed me, but don't count on me not calling you pinky, pinky."

She couldn't help but laugh.

Temari groaned before leaving the room, "Don't laugh, it'll just encourage him."

Sakura nodded through her laugher. Carefully placing her hands on Kankuro's chest so she could begin healing him.

As soon as she was done healing and began to move her hands away from his chest, Kankuro reached up and pulled her arm so that she was forced into his lap.

"Kankuro, let me up."

"You know you don't want me to let go." He said, as he held both hands together with one arm. While his other arm snaked around her waist.

"Kankuro..." She wasn't joking anymore, this had gone too far. She was afraid of betraying Sasuke.

"You have to admit it feels good."

'Well he is right. And if he took off the face paint he'd be pretty cute' Inner Sakura reasoned.

'Not now!' she yelled at her inner self.

"Kankuro, let her up." Came a stoic voice.

"O-Of c-cours-se, G-G-Gaara."

She looked up to see the red-head glaring down at them. He gave them both a death glare and the sand engulfed him, as he disappeared out of the room.

So much for him changing.

"Well, it's been fun, but I better get going."

She nodded.

"Oh and don't keep calling me Kankuro, it's too formal. Call me Kank." He said before walking out of the room.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. This would be a very interesting mission.

* * *

I hope you all like it  
**REVIEW** please and thank you

FALLOW THE ARROWS  
l l  
\/

l l  
\/

l l  
\/

l l  
\/

l l  
\/ Mr. Review Button likes being pushed.


	2. Did I hear that right?

OK...please please review  
i dont care if its mean  
i just want ONE reivew  
cuz itd mean someone was reading my story :)  
ok so im sorry if this sucks  
i dont no if it sucks BECAUSE I HAVE NO REVIEWS

**Disclaimer**: I DONT OWN NARUTO. now I'm going into a corner to cry cuz I'm thinking ok how rich I'd be if I owned naruto.

* * *

REACAP!

"Kankuro, let her up." Came a stoic voice.

"Of course, Gaara."

She looked up to see the red-head glaring down at them. He gave them both a death glare and the sand engulfed him, as he disappeared out of the room.

So much for him changing.

"Well, it's been fun, but I better get going."

She nodded.

"Oh and don't keep calling me Kankuro, it's too formal. Call me Kank." He said before walking out of the room.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. This would be a very interesting mission.

* * *

Sakura had just emerged out of her room at the end of the hall. As she walked down the long hallway, she wondered whose room was across the hall from hers. She knew that Temari had the room next to hers and that Kank's was next to Temari's room.

"That means Gaara is across the hall." She whispered, her hand touching his door.

She pulled her hand away, as though the door was on fire. She began walking down the hall. She was suddenly nervous. Last time she had an encounter with Gaara, sand had held her up against a tree. Naruto had saved her, but she couldn't help but wonder if Gaara really planned on killing her back then.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the two ninjas sitting at the kitchen table, as she sat down and started to eat breakfast.

'Wonder what's wrong with her' Temari thought to herself. She stole a look at the puppet master sitting beside her. 'He wouldn't have done anything to her, right?'

She shook that last thought out of her head before speaking. "Sakura, Gaara has requested you see him before starting your work at the hospital."

The pink haired kunoichi jumped. She still hadn't realized anyone else was in the room.

"Hai, but I have one question."

"What?" replied the wind mistress.

"Where is the Kazekage's office?"

The two sand siblings laughed.

"I'll take her there, after we're done eating" Kankuro offered.

"Nah, it's alright" Temari said to her younger brother. "You should train."

"Really, I don't mind."

"And I don't think she will, either" He added with a wink toward the pink haired ninja.

Sakura looked up at the shinobi.

'God no. What if he tries to go farther than he did last night? How far would he have gone if Garra hadn't stopped us? Why did Gaara stop us? It's not like him. Does he even care?' Thoughts were flying around in her brain.

She was relieved when Temari finally spoke up.

"No. I'll take her. I need to talk with her anyways"

"Fine. Whatever." It was obvious the puppet master was mad at Sakura's reaction to his comments.

"Sakura, let's go. I don't think we should make Gaara wait any longer."

"Ok"

Once they were out the door Sakura spoke up again.

"What did you need to talk to me about Temari?"

The wind mistress sighed. "What happened between you and Kankuro last night?"

"N-N-Nothing"

"Sakura…."

"He was just playing around last night. I dunno how far it would have gone though, if Garra didn't stop us."

"Gaara stopped you?" Not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yes…"

"Hmmm." Her voice returning to normal. "Well, here we are. Gaara's office is the second door on the left."

"Thanks"

And with a nod the wind mistress disappeared.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in Sakura."

His voice was still cold and stoic. But, she didn't mind. It reminded her of a certain raven-haired ninja.

She took a seat. The room was painted a sandy color. It had no pictures, just a large window, looking over Suna.

Gaara was standing facing the window. As soon as he heard Sakura enter he took a seat behind his desk.

"I thought I should warn you. There are very few competent medics here. So the hospital is not in very good shape."

She thought for a second. Then she jumped up out of her seat and slammed her hand down on to the table.

"Don't worry! I'm probably the best medic in the world. So, not only will I make sure Suna has many medics, I'll fix up your hospital while I'm at it!"

He smiled. Her spirit was the exactly the same as he remembered. It also reminded him of a certain hyper-active blond ninja.

She looked curiously up at his smile. She had never noticed how handsome he was before. And now that she thought about it, she didn't think she had ever seen him smile.

"Well good luck."

She nodded and turned to leave.

He noticed how pretty her hair was. When she turned the sunlight hit it and made it glow. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Before you go, may I ask you a question?"

The medic turned around. Gaara found himself getting lost in her emerald eyes.

"Yes"

"What happened between you and Kankuro last night?"

She blushed.

'Stop it' she scolded herself. She hadn't blushed when Temari asked.

"Nothing. Just a joke. Nothing serious." She couldn't make herself shut up.

She could have slapped herself on the head. 'Why do I always sound like an idiot?'

He smiled. He could tell by the way she was talking, that the events last night were not to her liking.

"Good. You may go now."

She nodded and left the room.

She couldn't help but wonder, when he said good, was It just her or was there relief in his voice?

* * *

please please please review  
i wanna know if you guys like it :)  
please please let me know!!

* * *

ok i needed to do this I GOT REVIEWERS TODAY  
my very first ones!! so i need to give specal thanks to the first four  
(I'm to lazy to mention you all but fear not CUZ I LOVE U ALL)  
vampgirl725  
Bronze Angel  
xXxjustbecausexXx  
overlordofnobodies

all u reviewers rock and each review makes me happy!! And makes me wanna update faster!!


	3. A Night Out and the first Kiss

OK so since i got my first reviews :)  
i wanted to update QUICKLY  
so as a consequence this may not be that good.  
THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS  
everyone has been so nice I LOVE YOU ALL  
Oh and there is a bit of kissing (warning) BUT its not detailed just like a little kiss

* * *

RECAP

He smiled. He could tell by the way she was talking, that the events last night were not to her liking.

"Good. You may go now."

She nodded and left the room.

She couldn't help but wonder, when he said good, was It just her or was there relief in his voice?

* * *

She sighed; Temari's cooking really was horrible.

They were all sitting around the table staring at the mess in front of them. Sakura could have sworn she saw the food move.

To everyone at the table's pleasure, Temari admitted to the food being awful and offered to take them out for ramen.

When they got to the ramen place, Sakura sat between Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro was busy trying to make Sakura laugh by making a fool out of himself.

"Kankuro, since I'm the Kazekage, can you please not embarrass me?"

"Someone has a stick up their ass." Kank shot back.

"What did you say?"

Sakura started laughing. They were reminding her of Naruto and Sasuke.

All three of the sand siblings turned to look at the laughing kunoichi.

"I'm sorry" she said through her laughter.

Kank smiled. This was a perfect opportunity.

"It's alright, baby, now how about we blow this joint. We could go hang out in my room." During that last sentence he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Temari smiled. This would be interesting. Did Kank not remember last time?

And just like before Sakura made the decision to punch him. 'This time I'm not healing him' Inner Sakura screamed.

Right before Sakura's fist hit him. She stopped realizing someone had gotten to attack him first. She looked to see Kankuro's body being surrounded by sand. She screamed as she saw the look of pain etched on Kankuro's face.

"GAARA! STOP!" She screamed looking at the sand shinobi.

Gaara had his hand on his head. Inside him Shukaku was raging, 'how dare he. Kill him now. I want blood. Afterwards claim this woman as you own!'

'My own?'

Shukaku sighed, 'You seem to be finally growing up. Not any interest in any of those pathetic fan girls. But now you finally have found a woman. So, take this woman for your own and then kill her. Let her blood cover your hands…'

Gaara was brought back to reality by Sakura pulling him into a tight hug.

"Gaara…please stop. Don't kill him." She said through her tears.

Her tears pushed Shukaku out of him mind. He released Kankuro from the sand. Kankuro's limp body fell to the ground.

Gaara looked back to the pink haired kunoichi still hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her small waste and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me"

She pressed herself against his chest. "It's fine."

"Well then you better heal him."

Sakura nodded and Gaara released her.

Sakura ran over to Kankuro and started healing him. He was in bad shape most of his ribs were broken. She was scared; when Gaara was attacking Kank, his eyes were murderous. She had seen that look once before and it was when he pinned her against a tree with sand.

Gaara sat back down next to Temari.

"What was that?" Temari questioned.

"He annoyed me."

"No you moron, not the attacking part, the Sakura part."

He shrugged.

"Oh, your fan girls will be so upset."

He glared at her. He looked once more at the pink-haired medic before letting the sand engulf him.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning exhausted. She looked out the window it was a few hours later then she usually woke up. She sighed, healing Kank had drained her. He had gotten lucky, a few of his ribs were dangerously close to stabbing his heart. But none had hit it, so she had been able to heal him.

She got up and started brushing her hair, still thinking about the previous night. She dropped her brush when she thought of Gaara. He held her and calmed her. But did he like her? Did she like him?

'Duh you like him. I mean you can't stop thinking about him.' Inner Sakura reasoned.

No. She couldn't like him. She pushed her inner self out of her thoughts.

"My heart belongs to Sasuke." She whispered to the mirror.

She walked out of her room to grab some breakfast. When she got downstairs she saw that Kank and Temari were already eating.

"Hello!"

"Hey Sakura" Temari said cheerfully.

"Hn" Kank said glaring at the Leaf kunoichi.

"Hey Kank, how are you feeling?"

"Like you care."

"What's wrong?"

"Listen you; don't think I don't know what happened last night."

"Huh?"

"You and Gaara. I can't believe you. Why him?"

"Uhhh…"

"Hey Sakura, can I walk with you to Gaara's office" Temari interrupted, saving Sakura.

"Gaara wants to see me?"

"Yea"

"Of course he does. I mean with you two being in love and all." Kank said bitterly.

"KANKURO!" Temari screamed.

"Temari lets go." Sakura stated quietly.

"Ok"

"So do you like him?" Temari asked.

"Who?" Sakura answered nervously.

"Who do you think you moron? I mean my brother."

"Kankuro?"

"Ok, now you're just being stupid. I know you know I mean Gaara."

"Oh ya, him. I dunno. I mean I thought I loved Sasuke, but now I just don't know."

"Hmm well you are gonna have to make a decision soon."

"Ya, I know."

She said good bye to the sand kunoichi before going to Gaara's office.

* * *

She knocked on his door.

"Come in."

She could tell he had been waiting for her. He was sitting at his desk, instead of his usual position of staring out the window.

"Sakura as you know, the Village Hidden in the Sound is at our border."

She nodded.

"Well we are preparing to attack tomorrow."

She couldn't help thinking why was he telling her this. Tsunade had told her that she wasn't going to fight.

"I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind fighting."

"Of course I'll fight! But what about the hospital?"

"You have been here for three weeks, so I assume that all the medics have progressed."

"Hai."

"Then they should manage. You will be on a team with me and Kankuro then."

She was shocked. I mean she knew that she would be put on a team with Gaara. But Kank? What if those two fought again? Would she be able to stop Gaara again?

"Well if that's all then I'm leaving." Sakura said turning the door knob.

Sand flew up and knocked her hand away.

"You don't leave unless I tell you."

The sand was behind her now and it was pushing her towards him. He stood up as the sand pushed her small body into his well-toned arms.

"I'll leave whenever I want to" She spat at him.

"No, only when I say you can."

"Let me go." She tried again.

"No."

"You can't tell me what to do. I am a ninja from the Village Hidden……"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips crashing upon hers.

A soft moan escaped her lips, as he pulled away.

He smirked.

'He is soooo cute when he does that!' Inner Sakura giggled.

'No he's not. It's annoying.' She argued with her inner self.

'Oh just shut up and admit that you like him'

She looked up at his face. 'Damn it! Why does he have to be so damn hot?'

"I always win" Gaara said.

"Oh ya?" She said as she kissed him.

She waited until he tried to deepen the kiss before turning away and walking out the room.

* * *

A raven haired ninja was moving around near Suna. He was hiding behind rocks and underground so none of the guards would see him.

He was out on scouting duty. And his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Inside he was glad about the time alone. He wanted some time to think. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary he sat down behind a rock.

He couldn't help but wonder. Why was she in his dreams? The pink haired kunoichi HE had left all those years ago. He had thought of her a couple times, but now she wouldn't leave him alone. He knew she was in Suna. Other scouts had reported seeing a pink haired girl from Konoda three weeks ago.

He knew she had to be Sakura. He didn't know any other pink-haired girls.

'Does she still love me?' he asked himself.

Where did that come from? He couldn't think about that. He needed to kill Itachi. But afterwards, he would come for her. He needed a woman to bare the next Uchiha.

He looked up at the sun. He knew that if he didn't get back soon then, Orochimaru would think something was wrong. So, without a sound, he disappeared into the burning heat, desperately trying to push Sakura out of his thoughts.

* * *

DONE!  
review cuz it makes me happy  
and when im happy I UPDATE QUICK  
so i hope you like

i wanna thank someone here :)  
this person would be...  
xXxjustbecausexXx  
hopefully my furture beta!!

and also i would like to say wow  
i was looking at my stats  
almost 300 have read this story :)  
i hope u all like!!  
even if you all dont **REVIEW**

i hate being a review hog...but all reviews b they good or bad make me happy!  
SOOO

**_review_**  
please and thank you!!


	4. Do You Trust Me?

Ok so this chapters a bit shorter then the rest :(  
but i think its really cute  
thanks to my beta xXxjustbecausexXx  
she told me that ive been spelling gaara wrong xD  
sooo hope you all like

* * *

I'm bored of recaps…so if you want a recap read the end of the last chapter.

* * *

Sakura had all her weapons and her medical supplies in a pile on top of her bed. She was currently sitting in a corner sharpening a kunai. Gaara had told her they planned on leaving the fallowing evening.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in" She called out.

Gaara entered the room and scowled at the weapons. He knew she was a good fighter, but he didn't think he could live with himself if something happened to her.

"Ready yet?" He said as he grabbed a sharpened kunai.

"Almost, don't you have to get your stuff ready?"

"My only weapon is my sand." He said as he placed the kunai back on the bed.

She could have laughed. She forgot she was talking to another emotionless guy. What was it with her a falling for men without emotions.

"Gaara-kunnnn" She whined.

His head snapped up at the unfamiliar ending. "What?"

"Let's go out on a date."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I won't be staying here for too much longer, so we should go out before our mission."

He frowned. He had forgotten Sakura had to go back to Konoda. He decided to later send a message to Tsunade, asking if Sakura could stay, as Suna's permanent medic.

"Well…come on" She stated, pulling his hand like an impatient six year old.

He pulled back, allowing the startled kunoichi to fall into his arms. "I still haven't forgiven you for that stunt you pulled in my office this morning."

"Is that so?" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

He just started at her in response.

She started running her hands through his blood red hair, as he placed his hands on her thin waist. She locked her eyes with his before pushing his head down on to her lips.

He closed his eyes in response and started to try and pull away.

"Not this time" she said through the kiss.

And she pushed his head back down on to her lips, deepening the kiss in the process.

He groaned and let his tongue explore her mouth.

She gasped. She never thought Gaara would respond this way. But she didn't mind. For once in her life, she wasn't thinking about the Uchiha.

He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. But, his body seemed to know what to do. His hands were sliding down her thin waist. Inside him, Shukaku was screaming for more.

Inside Sakura, her Inner self was screaming for the exact same thing.

'You know you love him, so let him go as far as he wants. Scratch that as far as YOU want.'

Sakura pushed her alter-ego to the back of her mind. So she could focus on the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both gasping for air.

"Let go on our date now!" She said grabbing his hand again.

"Damn it, you never give up do you?"

"Nope, so let's go."

"We're traveling my way this time."

"Your-r way??"

He smirked as he pulled her frail body close to his chest. Allowing the sand to surround them.

She gasped as she saw the sand climbing up her body. She moved closer to Gaara and tightened her hands around his chest.

He stopped the sand and made it fall back down to the ground.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, putting his hands under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I trust you." She said, loosening her grip around his chest.

"Good, because I will never let anything hurt you." He said as he allowed the sand to once again surround them transporting them to the restaurant.

* * *

Yes I know super short. The next one is gonna be longer!! and Sasuke will be involved...all three of them meeting...anyways it will be up within the week (i think)  
if u want the chapter to come faster then  
**REVIEW  
**if u dont care then dont :)  
its simple logic (sorry inside joke)

anyways I'm talking about nothing  
soo untill next time!!


	5. The War Begins

Yay I updated really fast!!  
Thanks to xXxjustbecausexXx my wonderful beta!

* * *

Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura had been traveling about three hours but they had not spotted any enemy shinobi. They were close to the Land of Fire. The trees were visible on the edge of the desert. Gaara spotted some people running into the forest.

He nodded to Kank, who smiled back, as he started unwrapping the puppet on his back.

Sakura pulled her gloves on to her hands, and smirked as she got excited for battle.

The three shinobi chased the enemy nin until they came to a clearing in the forest.

There were about 20 sound ninjas there. Gaara smiled, they walked into an ambush, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Gaara made his sand fly up at about 10 of the shinobi. Most of them dodged, but one got hit, effectively knocking the ninja out.

The battle had begun.

Gaara was fighting the majority of the ninjas. They weren't very skilled, meaning that these were probably just chunin. Gaara saw one of them manage to hit Sakura with a well aimed kick to her gut. She flew back few feet and he used his sand to catch her. She started to try to get up, but Gaara used his sand to keep her in place.

He used the sand to surround the ninja who had punched Sakura.

"Desert Coffin" he whispered, as the sand tightened around the ninja's body.

A bone-rattling scream was heard.

He easily killed the rest ninjas that he was fighting and the ones Sakura was fighting. He waited until he was sure there were no more enemy ninjas in the area before letting Sakura up.

As soon as Sakura got up, she walked over to him and slammed her fist into his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" She screamed.

"I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"SO? I can take care of myself. You don't have to stop me from fighting. Do you not think that I can fight? Do you think I'm weak?" She yelled at him. Causing Gaara to back up until his back was against a tree.

"No."

"THEN WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM FIGHTING?"

"I don't ever want to see your blood."

'Unless we cause it to flow out from your pretty little body.' Shukaku added.

Gaara pushed Shukaku to the back of his mind.

"You don't want to see my what??"

Gaara decided to silence her with a kiss.

It worked.

Sakura gave in to her feelings. She soon felt the redhead bite her lower lip asking for entrance into her mouth.

She let out a moan as their tongues fought for supremacy. Gaara won. He smiled as he felt her moan once again.

She felt light-headed from the lack of air. So she pulled back gasping for air once their lips separated. She smiled to see that Gaara was also breathless.

She got up and sat down next to Kankuro. She wondered how one moment she could be so mad and the next moment so happy.

Kankuro leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm convinced you choose the wrong brother."

She felt a blush creep across her face.

* * *

Sasuke thought he heard Sakura screaming. It didn't sound too far away, so he started heading in that direction, followed by his team. His team was made up of three of Orochimaru's test subjects. They were all annoying, one was actually insane. But they all had their uses.

"Karin." He said.

"What Sasuke-kun?" The red head spoke up. Quickening her pace so she was now next to him and batting her eyelashes furiously.

"I need you to try and sense anyone in front of us."

"Are you sure there is nothing else you want?" She added in a suggestive tone.

"Yes." He replied without even looking at her.

"Oh, ok." She said sadly.

Suigetsu cracked up at this.

"Karin you'd think you'd get the message by now. HE DOES NOT WANT YOU!" He teased.

"Shut up. You just wish that I would pay more attention to you." She shot back.

Jugo sighed. These two never shut up.

"You wish. I only like girls with boobs."

"Both of you shut up. Now Karin are there any people ahead?" Sasuke said.

Karin sighed as she began sensing the area.

"Yea, there are about 20 sound ninjas all dead or dying or unconscious. And there are three shinobi, two guys one girl. The girl is mad at one of the guys."

He nodded and continued moving towards the yelling.

"The girl is mad at one of the guys." Suigetsu mocked. "No duh, we can hear her yelling from here."

The yelling stopped, but they were close enough now, they knew the general direction they were going.

"Oh, the guy and the girl are now kissing." Karin spoke up again.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he increased his speed. He was almost sure it was Sakura yelling. He had never forgotten her voice.

'Who could Sakura be with? And why are they kissing?' He thought. 'Oh God please don't let it be Naruto.' He couldn't stand losing to that knucklehead.

He reached the clearing just and time to see Gaara and Sakura pulling apart.

'Gaara??' He thought. 'No way not him.'

He looked at the redhead again. There was no doubt that it was Gaara.

'How could Sakura like a monster? I would almost rather her be kissing Naruto.'

He watched as Sakura sat down next to and then moved away from Kankuro. He was sure it was Kankuro. No one else wore purple face paint, and a black cat-like outfit.

She sat back down next to Gaara, and laid her hand on top of his. They began kissing again. It drove Sasuke insane.

'This wasn't supposed to happen,' he thought. 'She is supposed to still love me.'

He motioned to the ninjas behind him, now was the time to strike.

He jumped down from the branch and kicked Gaara in the head. Launching him away from Sakura.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun-n?" The pink-haired kunoichi said.

"Hn"

He allowed his eyes to roam her body. She had changed. Her body was more...filled out. He smiled, she was perfect.

Meanwhile, her eyes were looking over his body. He wore and open white shirt, with dark blue pants and a purple bow around his waist. His open shirt gave Sakura a view of his perfect abs.

'Oh My God. If it is even possible, he has become more gorgeous since we last saw him.' Inner said.

'Yea I know. He is so hot.' She said back.

Sasuke noticed Sakura staring at him and he smiled. He disappeared and reappeared behind her back.

"Like what you see, my little flower?" He asked.

She was paralyzed with fear.

He tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes, which were crimson due to the sharrigan.

"You're my flower. Not Gaara's. Mine." He said before crashing his lips onto hers.

He was soon hit by sand, interrupting their kiss.

"Get away from her." Gaara growled.

"No." Sasuke said, walking over to Sakura, picking her up bridle style and setting her down by a tree.

Karin saw Sasuke treat the pink-haired girl affectionately and she was pissed. No other girl was allowed to have a place in Sasuke's heart.

Suigetsu started laughing again. "Karin lookie, Sasuke likes another girl and I gotta say she is way prettier then you."

"Shut up!" She screamed as she lunged toward Sakura. Sakura turned to see the redheaded girl flying at her. Sakura caught Karin's punch and gathered her chakra in her fist as she punched Karin in the gut, sending the chakra-sensing nin flying.

Sasuke was pissed. He didn't like Karin to start off with. Now she had tried to attack Sakura. Sakura had blocked Karin's attack and broken most of her rips, but he decided she needed more punishment.

He caught Karin in his arms.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I always knew you loved me." She said as she attempted to snuggle herself aganist his chest.

He smirked as he dropped her onto the ground and before picking her up again. This time he held her by her neck, choking her. He leaned forward whispering in to Karin's ear, "If you ever try to attack Sakura again, I will kill you." All the color in Karin's face drained away and she started to struggle, desperately trying to pry his hands off of her neck.

"You disgust me." He said, before throwing her body against a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Jugo, Suigetsu, keep fighting Kankuro. Leave Gaara to me." Sasuke ordered.

Both of the men nodded, as they turned toward the sand puppeteer.

* * *

Muhahahaha I am evil  
I stopped right before the major fight!!  
hoped you all liked it anyways

**REVIEW**

please ONE MORE review cuz then ill have 10 reviews YAY DOUBLE DIGITS!!


	6. The Battle

thanks for all the advise!! now here u go!! a new chappy!

* * *

"Got Ya!" Kankuro sneered. Crow had just stabbed Jugo in the shoulder.

Jugo stared at the blood pouring from his shoulder. While Suigetsu just smirked and moved out of the way.

Something was wrong, the look in Jugo's eyes was different, they looked almost…hungry. 'Shit' he thought. He moved Sanshōuo in front of him and had Kuroari charge at Jugo, it worked, Jugo got caught by Kuroari. Kankuro smiled as he made Karasu prepare to attack.

Right when Karasu was about to kill Jugo, Kuroai exploded sending wood everywhere.

"What the Hell?" Kankuro whispered, covering face, no one had ever broken out before.

Everything when black as Kankuro got hit in the face by the remnants of Karasu…

* * *

Sasuke smiled. It was over, Kankuro was down and it was just him and Gaara left. He watched as his teammates sat down next to the unconscious body of Karin. Jugo still looked bloodthirsty, but had not killed. Sasuke didn't want someone innocent dead. He had made this point very clear, vowing to kill Jugo if he killed unnecessarily. Only Gaara needed to die. Jugo looked annoyed but he listened to Sasuke and Kankuro was only unconscious. But, Jugo had destroyed all of Kankuro's puppets. He smirked, barely noticing a wave at sand coming at him.

"Hn" He muttered as he easily dodged the attack.

Gaara just smiled at him, as another wave of sand came up behind the avenger. Sasuke was in the air, there was no way he could dodge.

The sand came crashing down on Sasuke, but a small "poof" was heard, as Sasuke vanished.

"Shit" Gaara swore. He started looking around for the raven haired nin, but couldn't find him.

Sasuke hit him with an attack from below. Gaara's armor started to crack...'He's fast' Gaara thought to himself.

Sasuke took this chance to kick Gaara, until his armor shattered.

Sasuke smiled, this would be over soon.

Gaara took advantage of Sasuke's moment of confidence. "Sand Coffin!"

Sasuke's scream was heard throughout the forest.

Gaara smiled. It was over, Sasuke was dead. His sand returned to the gourd, as he looked over at Sakura. He was so happy that she was ok, he never noticed that Sasuke's body was no where to be found.

Gaara heard the sound of thousands of birds and looked away from the pink haired girl, his face drained of all color, as he realized what the sound was.

"Chidori!"

Gaara looked over at Sakura one last time. He frowned, her face was too easy to read, she was horrible at hiding her emotions. Her face showed that she was confused; she didn't know which boy to love.

He felt a horrible pain near his heart as something wet began to cover his chest before he collapsed. He coughed; there was a metal tasting liquid in his mouth. The world around him had started to go black. The last thing he saw was some black and pink mixing together. His heart started hurting more, but in a new way. He was glad that everything went black, because the pain disappeared with the rest of the world.

* * *

Sasuke had his lips on top of Sakura's, whispering against her lips, "Now you're all mine." He ran his long fingers through her soft pink hair. He smiled, a real smile not his trademark smirk. He pushed her head down onto his lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Picking up the small kunoichi bridal style before nodding to his teammates. Jugo slung Karin over his shoulder as they disappeared into the woods.

After they had traveled a few miles, Sasuke gently set Sakura down on the forest floor. As he put her down, her mind came back to her. "Gaara?" She whispered.

Sasuke was pissed, she still was thinking about the sand ninja. He slapped her, "No."

She looked up at her captor. "S-S-Sasuke?"

"Hn. You should be happy I picked you." He said as he put his lips back onto hers. She tried to move her head away but he wrapped his arms around her head, holding her close. When he finally broke the kiss, he asked, "isn't this what you always wanted?"

The question took her by surprise. All her life she had dreamed about Sasuke, she had gone to Suna in hopes of seeing him again. The boy of her dreams now wanted her. Did she really not want him? Her mind told her she _should_ love him, but her heart told her she didn't.

While she was thinking, Sasuke gently kissed her on the cheek, as he got up and walked over to his team.

* * *

I know I'm horrible!! No one knows if Gaara lives or not!! I'll tell ya all eventually :) thanks for all the tips and i tried to use everyone's ideas. Tell me what ya think!!

**please REVIEW**


	7. No Sign

this took a while sorry :(  
BUT this first section is about GAARA!! cuz i felt bad after the last chapter...  


* * *

The red-haired nin opened his eyes, his entire body ached.

"Where am I?" He asked.

He started at the ceiling, it was white, the entire room was white. He sighed. He knew he was in a hospital and he couldn't remember why he was here. He remembered pink and black mixing, he knew the pink must have been Sakura, but who was the black? Then it hit him, "Sasuke" he growled. He wanted to kill that man, he wanted to kill Sasuke so badly that he almost didn't hear the voices outside of his room.

I'm not sure. He might not be able to be a ninja ever again" said an unknown voice.

"What?? But what will our village do with out a Kazekage?" This voice was annoying, "Kankuro" Gaara said under his breath.

"Kankuro, I know this is hard, Gaara being your brother and all, but I think Suna needs a new Kazekage. And because of the war going on I think it will be either you or Temari" the unknown nurse stated as she started to open Gaara's door.

"B-B-ut."

"No buts. This must be done." She interrupted as she open the door. Nothing could of prepared the nurse for the sight she was about to see. The same ninja who was probably never goinh to be a ninja again, was getting out of his bed.

Kankuro noticed the nurse stunned face and decided to have a look. "GAARA?!" he screamed.

The nurse ran at Gaara and pushed him in to the bed. "I-I'm sorry-y Kazekage-sama but-t-t you need your rest," she manged to spit out.

He glared at her but didn't try to sit back up. "Kankuro" came the red head's stoic voice.

"What?"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About three weeks."

Gaara winced. The village must be in disarray. "Hows the war?"

"Bad. The sound village's ninjas are strong. Tsunade sent reinforcements yesterday."

Kankuro saw Gaara's look and added.

"Temari requested them. We both have been acting as temporary Kazekage."

Gaara nodded as Kankuro continued.

"This battle is evenly matched. The only way a village will win is by sheer number."

"And Sakura?"

Kankuro gulped, Gaara was probably going to rip his head off when he heard the news. "We don't know. Sasuke's team has been spotted but he hasn't been with them. We presume Sakura is with him, but we haven't seen any sign of her either."

"Uchiha..."Gaara growled. "Kankuro?"

"Y-Yes?" Kank wasn't sure if he should run for his life. He could almost see the anger radiating off of Gaara.

"Why are we still alive?"

"That's the odd part. Jugo didn't try to kill me. He destroyed all my puppets, none of the parts were worth saving, but he simply knocked me out. You on the other hand, were left to die. Your lucky Temari's team found us just after Sasuke's team left."

"Why didn't they chase him?"

"Well Temari was more worried about you. You were dieing, and Sasuke's team left no trail, not even a drop of blood."

Gaara nodded and opened his mouth to ask another question but the nurse interrupted him.

"That's enough for now. Kazakage-san just woke up after three weeks, so he still needs his rest. Kankuro out. I'm gonna go get a doctor to check his injures."

She slammed the door behind them, leaving Gaara to his thoughts in the all white room.  


* * *

"What's wrong with me!!" Inner Sakura screamed. Her body was curled against Sasuke's bare chest. His strong arms were holding her possessively against him. This is what she had always dreamed about. The Uchiha falling in love with her and wanting her. Half of her wanted him, but there was always this voice in the back of her head saying that it wasn't right.

She was pulled out of thoughts by a firm set of lips against hers.

She pulled away, "Oh, your up."

"Hn." He said as he started kissing her again. He was rougher then Gaara and he left her lips bruised. He bit her lip making her gasp, so his tongue could enter her mouth.

She couldn't deny that he was a good kisser. And she couldn't say that she didn't like it. She had been with him for three weeks and if anything her feelings for his had grown. She enjoyed his kisses, but that naggy little voice in the back of her head annoyed her to no end.

Without ever removing his lips from hers, he picked her up bridal style and starting walking into the forest.

When she ran out of breath she pulled away and asked, "where are we going?"

"To Orchimaru."

Her face drained of all color, and goose bumps went down her arms. He noticed this and held her closer to him.

"I need to fight, and I need you with me." He breathed out between kisses on her forehead.

She was scared, so she did the only thing she could, and curled up in the avenger's arms, her head leaning against his chest.

* * *

i no...bit of sasukexsakura there...

_hides from angry readers_

please review

o and tell me if you guys want sakuraxsasuke or sakuraxgaara  
i think i already know the answer but...i guess i should ask


	8. A Morning with the Uchiha

Ok sorry it took so long...

and no my friend has not been found :( and idiotic facebook shut her account down because it was being logging in2 from different places...there goes r best chance of contact...

sorry for my rant...just go read now before i can complain more

* * *

The first rays of the sun's golden light fell upon the petite kunoichi. She opened her emerald eyes, and was surprised to see herself staring up a man's neck. She closed her eyes again, trying to recall her dream. It was about a red-headed ninja, it had been almost four weeks since she had seen him. Her eyes snapped open again as the man beside her placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Good Morning," She said with a bright smile.

"Hn."

"I'm gonna go look around for some breakfast. I'm starving."

The black-haired nin didn't reply, but wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, forcing her to continue lying next to him.

"Sasuke…" She complained.

"Sa-ku-raaa..." He moaned out.

She shuttered. She loved the way he said her name after he just woke up. He always complained when she tried to leave him.

"You do know we're on a battlefield right?"

She sighed. He of course was right. She did not know exactly where they were before Sasuke had brought her to Orchimaru. Now she knew they were just a bit away from the border. She could see the deserts of Suna just a little bit away. They were hiding in one of the largest trees and had traps set around them, just in case. She couldn't see any fighting and wondered if the Sound had made it inside of Suna yet.

She was picked up and tossed over Sasuke's shoulder as he started removing the traps.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Hn."

"You know that's not an answer right?"

He sighed. She could be so annoying at times. He knew he would bother her until she told.

"To get food."

"And then what?" She asked, she wasn't stupid after all. She knew Sasuke wouldn't have carried her if they were only going to look for food. Besides, she loved torturing Sasuke and one of the best ways to annoy him was making him talk.

He groaned. "Why are you so damn annoying in the mornings? While I was gone did Naruto's stupidity rub off on you or something?

She punched him in the back, causing him to drop her on the forest floor. "Shut up!"

He allowed a small smirk to pass over his lips.

"YOU ARE SO GOD-DAMN ARROGANT" She screamed.

He turned around as he finished removing the traps, and once again threw Sakura over his shoulder.

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST CARRY ME LIKE A HUMAN BEING? NOT LIKE A SACK OF GARBAGE!" She continued.

He sighed, but removed her from his shoulder. He was now carrying her bridal style.

"Better?" He asked.

"CAN'T YOU SAY MORE THEN ONE FUCKING WOR…." She started before Sasuke silenced her by placing his lips against hers. She couldn't stand it and melted into the avenger's warm chest.

He smiled, she was too easy to manipulate. He carried the now silent kunoichi towards the village of Suna

* * *

Yes, I know. Super Super Short. I'm sorry, I'm worried about my friend. (Anyone who hasn't been paying attention up until this point...shes ran away on Friday and no one has seen her since.)

I almost done with the next chapter (which will also be short). So sorry for keeping you waiting this long for this crappy chapter...and don't worry gaara will be here soon!! in fact the next chappy is all about him!

please review...it makes me smile :) and the more i smile the faster i write!!


	9. The Leaf Ninjas Arrive

hey people!!  
long time...yea i know  
anyways for those of you who care...my friend is back home shes gotta spend some time in a hospital but she came back last tuesday

anyways im not gonna update for a bit (or respond to my few reviewers) because i will be gone for two weeks

this chapter may have some problems because my beta didnt beta it...  
anywhos enjoy!!

* * *

The blond knuckle-head slammed his fist down onto Gaara's desk. "Well that settles it! WE ARE GONNA GO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN!" He finished this last part by punching his fist up into the air.

"I agree Naruto. We will need all of our youthfulness to save our beautiful flower." Lee screamed.

Gaara rubbed his temples, Naruto and Lee were giving him a headache.

He looked at the team Tsunade had sent him: Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, and Shino.

He groaned.

Naruto and Lee were running around like idiots. Shikamaru was muttering about something being troublesome as Temari stared at him from behind Gaara. Choji and Ino were sharing a bag of low-fat potato chips. Tenten was latched onto Neji's arm, while Neji stared at the ceiling. Kiba was playing with Akamaru. Hinata was standing in a corner pushing her fingers together as she watched Naruto make a fool out of himself. And Shino was leaning against the door watching his teammates while looking bored.

How the hell was this team supposed to help?

He started off into space wondering if Sakura was alright. He was going to make sure the Uchiha never lived to fight his brother. He was going to kill him as slowly and painfully as possible.

He looked up to see the leaf ninjas exiting his office; Temari was fallowing Shikamaru out the door. He sighed, he wondered how long it would take Temari to figure out the both himself and Kankuro knew about the couple.

Kankuro snickered. "Who knew Temari was such an idiot. It's obvious that she and Shikamaru are going out."

Gaara just nodded his head.

The two ninja sat in silence for a moment before Gaara spoke again, "What's the plan?"

Kankuro had no idea what his younger brother was talking about so he responded with a tactful, "HUH?"

"How are we going to get Sakura back?" Gaara repeated slowly.

"What you weren't playing attention?" Kank mocked. "Were you too busy thinking about your little girlfriend?" After the last comment he started making kissy faces.

Gaara glared at him.

Kankuro shifted because of the intensity of Gaara's glare. "If you must know, we decided to split into two main teams. Most of the people will remain in Suna. Six people will go out and look for Sakura."

Gaara nodded his head, it was a simple yet effective plan.

"But…"

Gaara hated that word. It seemed like it erased anything said before it. And usually what fallowed it wasn't good news.

"Naruto said the main goal is to find Sakura and Sasuke…"

Gaara stared at his older brother, that information was obvious. Sasuke is a missing nin and Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice. Of course that would be the leaf ninjas' main goal.

Kankuro took a deep breath before continuing; he wasn't sure how Gaara would take this part.

"Well Lady Tsunade has decided that Sakura has spent enough time in Suna. So as soon as they find her they are taking her home."

Gaara stared at the floor. This couldn't be happening, his beautiful cherry blossom was about to be gone forever.

Kankuro gripped his brother's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Gaara, tomorrow you will be with me and Naruto looking for Sakura. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba will also be looking for her. Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Lee, Tenten and Neji will be staying here protecting the village.

Gaara simply nodded his head he was at a loss for words. He wanted Sakura out of the clutches of Sasuke, but he didn't want her leaving yet. He allowed the sand to transport himself right outside of his bedroom. He almost felt the need to cry when he saw Sakura's door. It was slightly open and Ino was packing away all of Sakura's stuff.

'So this is it. She is gone.' He thought.

'**So? Just beat the damn leaf shinobis to her. Take her back to the village with you and say you couldn't find her.'** Shukaku spoke up.

'You?! I thought I made you shut up and sit in the back of my mind. Besides they would know that she was with me.' Gaara yelled back.

'**That reminds me. Kill the Uchiha so he can't rat you out. Also kill the kyubbi. That way he can't rat you out and I don't like that fucking fox. Hes annoying.' **

'Because you not at all annoying.' Gaara whispered under his breath.

'**I heard that' **Shukaku spat back.

'Good that be the last thing you hear while you go back to sleep in the back of my mind.' Gaara stated as he mentally pushed Shukaku to the back of his mind.

"Gaara?" Someone with a slightly high-pitched asked.

He glared down and was shocked to see Ino looking at him.

"What?" He said slightly irritated. He just realized that Ino must have thought he was staring at her while he was "talking" with Shukaku.

Ino started at the red head. 'Damn…' She thought. 'He is sooo fucking sexy. Too bad I'm with Choji, otherwise I would be all over him. Plus he is so mysterious.' She giggled a bit inside her head. 'It sounds like I'm talking about Sasuke, again.'

Ino open her mouth to speak, but Gaara had already retreated to his room and slammed the door in her face.

Her mouth hung open as she thought, 'Wow. Hes a cold bastard, just like Sasuke. Hmmm I wonder if he and Sakura did anything. I mean he is cute and a lot like Sasuke.' She mentally slapped her self. 'No. He doesn't seem to care about her much, I mean he had a glazed over look when we were talking about Sakura during the meeting today. Besides, billboard-brow wouldn't date a monster...would she?'

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were sitting outside of Suna. Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing the air while Hinata was scanning the area with her byakugan.

"Over that way" They both stated at the same time. Both of them pointing near the north-western border.

"OK!! LETS GO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN! AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF TEME!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara groaned. He hadn't been with Naruto for more than five minutes, and he already had a headache.

"Naruto" Shino said. "When are you going to start acting like a ninja? We need stealth, so you can't run around yelling you head off."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"H-H-Hang on…" Hinata mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at Hinata. She could feel herself turning red as Naruto started asking her what was wrong.

"W-W-Well it looks like S-Sasuke and Sakura-chan-n have met up with th-three other people. Th-They're too far a-away, so I can't see what-t they look like." She stuttered, trying to keep her head up.

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air. "Well whoever those people are Sasuke and Sakura are with them. I don't smell blood in the air around them so it doesn't appear that they are fighting. It smells like they are moving closer though. So I am going to assume that this would be Sasuke's team." He stated as Akamaru growled.

"NO WAY!! TEME HAS A NEW TEAM??" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, how many times do I need to tell you to shut up?" Shino whispered.

Naruto shivered, Shino gave him the creeps.

"Right. Sorry. It won't happen again. Believe it." Naruto whispered barley loud enough for the group to hear him.

Gaara finally spoke up, "His team is comprised of two males and one female. I didn't really see the two males fight because I was fighting Sasuke. But you can ask Kankuro about them. We don't know anything about the girl because Sasuke knocked her out at the start of our fight."

"Why'd Teme knock her out?" The kyubbi vessel asked.

"Because she tried to attack Sakura…"

"I KNEW IT!! TEME DOES CARE!!"

"Naruto, didn't Shino already to tell you to shut up?" Kankuro questioned. "Anyways, no shit he cares. Why do you think he kidnapped her in the first place?"

"Oh…I dunno…guess I never really thought about it."

Kankuro could have slapped his head. "He wants to use her as a fucking baby maker! He wants to start rebuilding the Uchiha clan."

"Oh…well he still cares doesn't he?"

No one bothered responding to Naruto as they set off in the direction Kiba and Hinata had pointed in.

* * *

Sasuke carried Sakura until they were standing outside of the border to the land of fire. He gently set her on her feet and waited. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that they were setting off to fight. Orchimaru had already told Sakura she was to help Sasuke fight.

While she was thinking about what might happen, she didn't even hear Sasuke walk up behind her. He started to untie her leaf village hitai-ate. She jumped forward as the headband slowly fell and caught it in midair.

"SASUKE-KUN!! What you do that for??" She pouted as she started to retie her hitai-ate back onto her forehead.

"You're not wearing that anymore." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered. 'When did he get back behind me?' She asked her inner self. But for once in her life her inner self didn't respond.

"Why wouldn't I wear my hitai-ate? That hitai-ate is like a part of me! It identifies me as a shinobi for Konoha!"

Sasuke sighed. She was being annoying again. "Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"Remember when I left the village, you said that you would do anything for me?"

Sakura nodded her head, she didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I didn't want you then, but now I want you to be always with me. And for you to be always with me, you are going to need to be part of Otogakure."

He finished by tying the new hitai-ate onto her head. Sakura didn't need to look to know that it had a musical note scratched on the surface.

Sasuke then turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. They were still kissing when Sasuke's team found them.

"OY SLUT" Karin roared at Sakura. "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!!"

She then attempted to push Sakura away from Sasuke but was stopped by a giant sword.

"Karin as much as I love seeing you get beat up. You're staying away from that girl. Last time you attacked her Sasuke knocked you out. Since we're at war our team is gonna need your abilities." Suigetsu stated quietly.

Both Karin and Jugo started at him. Even Sasuke broke his kiss with Sakura to look at the swordsman. They had never heard Suigetsu be serious before. Sasuke soon lost interest in Suigetsu's odd behavior and went back to kissing Sakura but Jugo and Karin were still watching him.

Finally Karin broke the awkward silence by yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU USALLY WANT IN ON THE VIOLENCE."

The swordsman smiled, reviling his shark-like teeth. After take a long sip of water from his water bottle he said, "Well, I smell blood nearby so I wanna get to the fight NOW. Plus I don't wanna have to carry your fat body to safety."

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Karin yelled as she promptly punched Suigestsu a few meters.

"Common let's get moving." Sasuke's cold emotionless voice cut it.

Jugo, Sakura and Suigetsu nodded their heads. While Karin batted her eyelashes and responded with a "Yes Sasuke-kun" in what she hoped was a sexy voice.

"By the way Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke?" She reasoned, using all of her mental strength to keep her voice from shaking.

"If you even think about helping any of our enemies, you will be dead before you can bat an eyelash."

Sakura nodded her head. She was at a loss for words. How could someone be kissing her intensely one moment and be cold and heartless the next?

Sasuke nodded and the five of them took off towards Suna.

* * *

This is my longest chapter yet...  
hopefully its long enough to make you guys happy for two weeks (yea...i doubt that)

hope you guys like it...can you guys tell me if im dragging this story on for too long??  
im thinking of getting rid of some of the SasuxSaku fluff

anyways **REVIEW**

by the way...Kankuro's baby maker line came from one of my reviewers (cute0anime0addict)

and please please review. it will take three seconds of your life.  
besides think about how awsome it will be for me to come home after two weeks to a bunch of reviews!!


	10. You Have To Move Foward

Please don't kill me!! I will explain the reason I didn't write for a while at the end of this chappy!!  
Enjoy!! AND DON'T MURDER ME PLEASE!! :)

Oh and Inner Sakura is in **BOLD**

* * *

"K-K-Kazekage-sama," Hinata stated as the entire team turned to listen.

"Hn?"

"Were really close" Hinata continued firmly.

"Yea…She's right I can smell Sakura" Kiba agreed.

"Alright. Let's stop here and set up an ambush. Kiba, Hinata let us know when their 500 meters away." Gaara commanded.

"Hai!"

* * *

Karin closed her eyes for a second. "Oh Sasuke-kun!!" She screamed jumping on Sasuke's back just as he was leaning down to kiss Sakura.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. "Hn?"

Sakura wasn't as mad. In fact, she was glad that Karin had intervened. She needed the time to think, how could she attack Naruto or Gaara?

Karin batted her eye lashes, "Wellll, it seems as though the Leaf morons," she said as she glanced pointedly at Sakura, "Are planning to ambush us 800 meters from this spot."

Sasuke glared at her before punching her in the gut, "Next time you have something to say don't jump on my back and don't EVER stop me from kissing Sakura again. Unless, you want to die."

"H-Hai Sasuke-kun-n"

"And about the ambush let them try it. I can feel the chakra of someone I thought was dead, and I need to finish the job."

* * *

Sasuke walked into the clearing with his arm wrapped securely around Sakura's waist.

"TEME!!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto you're a moron. How many times do I have to tell you to use stealth? You just ruined our ambush." Shino scolded as the rescue team confronted Team Hebi.

"Shino relax. Naruto didn't ruin anything. Karin," Sasuke stated, jerking his head back towards the red head, "can find people through chakra."

Everyone just glared at him except Naruto who screamed out, "TEME!! WE'RE TAKING YOU BACK HOME!! THEN YOU AND SAKURA CAN BE TOGETHER LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!!"

Both Sasuke and Gaara winced at this, but for different reasons.

"Uchiha. Let her go." Gaara stated.

Sasuke gripped Sakura closer to his body, as his eyes bled to the blood red color of the sharrigan. "No."

"Then you'll die here."

Sasuke smirked as he slid his free hand under her chin, pushing her face up to his before forcing his lips on hers. And even though he was kissing Sakura he never stopped glaring at Gaara with his blood red eyes. He pulled away for air and right before he was going to kiss her again, Gaara growled.

"Kill them all. Leave Uchiha to me."

"But Gaaraaaa, I want to fight Teme!"

"Naruto go fight someone else, this doesn't concern you."

"How is Sakura more important to you then she is to me?"

Gaara turned around to glare at the fox boy. "She just is."

"Yeah right! You just want revenge on Teme for kicking your ass!"

"NARUTO!" Kankuro screamed. "Before Uchiha took Sakura, she and Gaara were kinda dating…"

"KANKURO!" Gaara roared.

"What? It's true."

"You and Sakura?? WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto forget it, let's just get Sakura back" Shino stated.

"Hai! Teme is all yours, don't screw up!!" Naruto told Gaara before turning to Sasuke who was kissing Sakura again. "And Teme?"

Sasuke broke his kiss with Sakura to look at him, "Hn?"

"Can you stop kissing her for 3 seconds so we can fight?"

Sasuke smirked as he set Sakura down by a tree. "Come and get me"

"I'm not fighting you…."

"I am" Gaara stated as he stepped forward.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as two hand shaped wings grew out of his back and a star appeared between his eyes. Sakura screamed as his hair started too grown and his skin became bluish-gray.

"Sakura, it's still me." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "I love you." He continued before kissing her briefly.

Sakura stared after the avenger as he turned towards his pissed off opponent. THE Sasuke UCHIHA had just told her that he loved her. Gaara hadn't ever said that to her. He didn't even want people to know they were dating. But she still couldn't even decide which one she loved…

How can I be any stronger?

I'm sitting here like I did when we were 12.

Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun are fighting over me.

And I can't even pick one.

**DAMN IT SAKURA! YOU NEED TO MOVE FORWARD!**

I need to prove I'm not this worthless little crybaby anymore.

I have to protect the one I love.

I have to prove I am worthy of their love.

* * *

AHHHH Hides from angry readers  
DONT KILL ME

So I went on a Spanish immersion and that was great and my Spanish is much better now. And then my dad surprised me with a trip to Europe (and none of the countries I visited spoke Spanish...)

Anyways I'm back now because school started again...

So I'm gonna work extra hard now!! Next chapter will be out in two days I PROMISE!!  
I want to get this story done!

And if you have a chance you can read my newest story!! Its SakuxSasu though. Its called A New Dawn and I will post a new chapter for that one later today!!

I will know you still love me if you review!  
Mr. Review Button is all dusty because he hasn't been used in a long time...  
soooo

**REVIEW**


	11. Don't Touch Him

I DID IT!!  
TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS :)

Oh and Mr. Review button thanks those who helped dust him off by reviewing...but hes still a bit dusty!! So keep reviewing!!

* * *

And now a quick...REVIEW!!

* * *

How can I be any stronger?

I'm sitting here like I did when we were 12.

Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun are fighting over me.

And I can't even pick one.

**DAMN IT SAKURA! YOU NEED TO MOVE FORWARD!**

I need to prove I'm not this worthless little crybaby anymore.

I have to protect the one I love.

I have to prove I am worthy of their love.

* * *

And on with the story!!

* * *

The leaf ninjas were evenly matched with Team Hebi. Jugo had gone insane again but this time Suigestsu didn't move out of his way. And Karin, well she wasn't much of a fighter, but as Suigestsu put it, she was a good meat shield. Meaning that people would aim for her, well the rest of Team Hebi would kill the attacker.

The leaf ninjas, were aiming for Karin, but Jugo and Suigestsu weren't having any luck killing them. All the ninjas had a few minor injuries, but nothing serious.

The fight between Gaara and Sasuke on the other hand, was a lot more one-sided. Sasuke in his Curse Seal level two form was beating Gaara, easily. Gaara had never fully recovered from the last encounter, and his sand armor didn't stand a chance against Sasuke's strength.

"Sand Burial!"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he easily dodged the attack.

Gaara smirked as the sand surrounded Sasuke well he was still in the air. "Sand Coffin!" He whispered as he closed his fist.

"SHIT!" Gaara screamed as pieces of a log came out of his sand. "A substitution…"

The sound of chirping birds filled the air. 'Shit, not again' Gaara thought.

Gaara turned around in time to see the youngest Uchiha charging at him with chidori. Gaara closed his eyes right before Sasuke made contact. But the pain never came. Gaara open his eyes to see pink...

"Sakura..." He whispered.

Sasuke was staring at the hole in Sakura's chest where his arm was with wide eyes. His look changed to a look of horror as Sakura spat blood on to his arm.

"D-Don't touch him" She whispered through half-lidded eyes.

"Sakura...why??" Both males stated while staring wide eyed at the kunoichi.

"Because, I can't just sit here and watch my Gaara be taken from me again," She said before punching Sasuke with one of her famous, super-human punches, sending him flying across the clearing, his head smashing into a nearby rock.

Sasuke sat up staring at Sakura with blood red eyes. "What about me? The man you'd give your life for? The man who has admitted his love for you! THE MAN YOU'VE LOVE SINCE YOU WERE A CHILD!! YOU'D RATHER LOVE A MONSTER THEN YOUR OWN TEAMMATE?"

"You're not the Sasuke-kun I loved. You aren't my teammate either. You left the village and almost killed your best friend. You're the monster now." She whispered.

"So that's it? Even after I told you I loved you? Even after I saved you from this monster, who tried to KILL YOU during the chunnin exams, you still pick him over me? Well I got news for you, if you think I'm going to let a monster take you, YOU'RE WRONG. If I can't have you then NO ONE CAN!" He yelled before charging up another chidori.

"YAY SASUKE-KUN!! KILL THE WHORE!!" Karin roared before Naruto hit her in the stomach with his rasengan, silencing her, forever.

"Teme…you wouldn't. Would you?" Naruto whispered staring at his teammates.

Gaara stepped in front of Sakura. "Sand Burial!" He screamed.

This time Sasuke couldn't dodge and was swallowed up by the sand.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." She panted.

Gaara noticed her breathing was off, "Sakura?! Are you ok??"

She started falling and he caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style, and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Just need some rest. But I did it. I proved that I'm not weak, that I can actually be worthy of your love."

Gaara laughed. "Almost getting yourself killed doesn't prove anything. And you didn't need to prove anything; I love you no matter what."

"I love you too" She whispered, smiling, as her eyes drifted shut.

"Sleep...the battle is over. I'll be waiting for you to wake up" He whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura sighed as she leaned her head against his broad shoulder, allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

GAARAxSAKURA is back!!  
It took me so long, I know you all started to worry :)

And there was NO KISSING in this chapter...Sorry when a bit over board on the kissing in the past chapters

And I neglected my other story for this chappy...So I better go work on that...

Sooooooo...Mr. Review button needs more reviews before hes happy again. But hes not dusty anymore at least...  
But still  
The ONLY way too make him happy again is to

REVIEW!!


	12. Marry me

This may or may not be the last chapter, depending on what you guys tell me to do!!

* * *

Gaara had been pacing his office for the past hour, and Kankuro couldn't help but laugh. "Goddamn it Gaara, she'll be fine. You really are neglecting your duties as Kazekage, I mean you look like you're ready to kill anyone who talks to you…"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because I know you're a big softy worried about your little girlfriend. Relax already, she's being released from the hospital tonight, and you only have to be here for another hour."

Gaara tried to glare a hole in the floor.

"Aww come on, cheer up. You got the girl and she is fine. Nothings gonna happen to her while she is in the hospital. You could try being nicer. I mean that team of genin who came in here to report they had failed their mission almost ran out of your office crying." Kankuro continued as he stifled a laugh.

"Shut up."

"Oh no, some ones angry."

"Leave"

"Fine, I'll go pay your girlfriend a visit. I still think she choose wrong. But whatever, women are crazy. I mean look at Temari…" He said over his shoulder as he left Gaara alone in his office.

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench outside the hospital waiting for Gaara, she smiled as she thought of Ino's plans for tonight. Since almost everyone in the Rookie Nine was in town, Ino was throwing a party a local café. None of the shinobi who had been guarding the village, except Temari, knew about her and Gaara. It was amazing that Naruto had managed to keep his mouth shut; although Sakura expected Hinata had a part in this.

Sakura looked down the street for Gaara, and when she didn't see him she sighed. However, Sakura was glad for the brief moment alone. She knew she couldn't leave Gaara, but how could she leave Ino and all her friends? She was especially worried about Naruto, his best friend/almost brother was gone, well not dead, she had felt his faint chakra signature before falling asleep. And Naruto had told her that everyone on Sasuke's team, besides Karin and to his knowledge Sasuke, were still alive.

She looked up when she felt a familiar chakra presence in the air. "Hi Gaara-kun!"

He just nodded as he sat down next to her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing! Now come on lets go meet everyone!" She said jumping up and tugging on his hand like a four year old.

Gaara surprised her by pulling back. This action took her so off guard she fell into his lap. "Gaara-kun!!" She screamed.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sakura…"

"Fine. I'm just worried about Naruto. I can't leave him now. And what about all my friends? I can't just leave them! But I can't be away from you. And you can't be away from Suna. So I don't know what to do anymore!" She said into his chest, as tears began to fall from her emerald eyes.

"If they are your friends they'll want you to be happy…" He said lifting her face up with his hand so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I know that. But Naruto has to be suffering and I don't even get a chance to say goodbye to Tsunade!"

"You'll make the right choice."

"And if I don't?"

"No one will hate you."

"I doubt that..."

"Well I don't want you to leave, and I can give you a reason to stay. A reason that your friends will understand, and a reason you'll get to see Lady Tsunade again without leaving me."

"And what would that be?"

"Marry me."

"Are you serious? You don't have to sacrifice that much just to keep me happy."

"Sakura, for someone so smart, you can be quite dumb at times. I mean, you honestly think I don't want to marry you? Sakura, understand this, I love you more then I can love anything else. And I want you to be with me forever."

"Gaara-kun..." She said, tears treating to fall from her eyes.

Gaara reached into his back pocket to pull out a ring, as he looked her strait in the eyes, "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

"Of course," she said quickly kissing him. "Let's go to the party now! I can't wait to tell Ino!"

Gaara sighed quietly, but allowed Sakura to pull him to the café.

* * *

Ok, so I hope you like it.

I don't have anything to rant about today!!

and as always REVIEW

**Please tell me if this should be the END or if there shall be ONE more chapter!!**


	13. Ino's Reaction

This is just a short little maybe end...a lot of people have asked me to write about the wedding and I dont know if I can...but if more people ask I will try.

And sorry you all had to wait so long for a chapter so short...I had the flu :( but I'm all better now .

Read and Review

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, shhhh you're being too loud." Sakura said back.

"YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TOO FIND OUT YOUR GETTING MARRIED, TO GAARA, THE GAARA, AND BE QUIET!!"

"What?? Our beautiful Sakura-chan is getting married?? NOOOOOO!! I LOST TO GAARA-SAN AGAIN" Lee screamed.

Sakura couldn't help it as she felt her cheeks turn bright red. She looked around for Gaara but she saw him in a corner being yelled at by Naruto.

"FOREHEAD! I need to talk to you NOW!!" Ino screamed as she dragged Sakura the girl's bathroom. "To make one thing clear, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MARRING HIM? YOU DO KNOW THAT HE IS A FUCKING MONSTER!!"

"He's not a monster..."

"OK..I get that he is fucking sexy...but still...Sasuke-kun basically said he loved you right??"

"Umm, yes..."

"Well even I thought you two belonged together...I just couldn't let you beat me. But, I mean marrying him has always been your dream. You give it up because you spent a month with Gaara?? Why??"

"Well first off, I don't love Sasuke-kun as much as I love Gaara-kun"

"Why?? GAARA IS A FUCKING MONSTER!! HE COULD KILL YOU!"

"Is Naruto a monster?"

"No. But why does that matter?"

"Because Naruto is the same as Gaara-kun. They both have a tailed-beast inside of them. Naruto's is actually stronger then Gaara-kun's..."

"Oh...ok. But are you really sure you want to give up your dream?"

"My only dream now is to marry Gaara-kun..."

"Oh, if that's what you want...I'll be a good friend and support you no matter what you choose."

"Thanks Ino"

The blonde girl smiled, "That's what I'm here for forehead, now come on, lets get back to the party!"

As they were walking back Ino starting talking, well yelling, again "But I can't believe it! I THOUGHT I WOULD GET MARRIED FIRST"

"Ino…."

"I MEAN HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER ANYWAYS? YOU WERE ONLY IN SUNA FOR A FUCKING MONTH!! Unless….OH MY GOSH!! SAKURA WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SECRETLY DATING HIM??"

"Because I wasn't. Listen, I know it's sudden, and I only have been dating him since I came here. But, I love him more than anything else in the world. More than I ever loved Sasuke-kun."

"Hmph…I still think I should have married first. BUT forehead I'll forgive you if you let me plan your wedding!!"

Sakura groaned, "Inoooo"

"Hehe…Your wedding will be sooo perfect!!"

Hinata had overheard Ino's yelling, so she walked up to the two best friends, "G-Good luck Sakura-chan. You deserve t-to be happy-y"

"Thanks Hinata! And I bet ya that Naruto is gonna propose to you soon. I mean what else would he and Gaara-kun be talking about?"

The shy ninja fainted at these words, thinking about marring her Naruto-kun.

"Hmph, I wonder if Shika-kun will ever get his lazy ass in gear and marry me…"

"I'm sure he will…"

"Maybe…but Sakura ohhh we have so much to do!! We have to call Lady Hokage right away, I know she'll want to help plan!! We have to get you the perfect dress, and pink is a good color for you bride's maids!! AND OH MY GOSH!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR RING YET!!"

Sakura blushed as she showed her the ring Gaara had given her. It was the first time she had really looked at it. It was beautiful. The ring was a simple silver band, with a small diamond in the center. Surrounding the diamond were pinkish rubies, shaped to make the jewels look like a falling cherry blossom.

Ino screamed. "WOW! It's sooo perfect!! It fits you soo perfectly!"

"Ya…It really is perfect…" Sakura sighed.

* * *

Cute (in my messed up mind) but short...I think

Anyways review...and if you want more...I'll try to update faster

But if no one reviews THIS IS THE END


	14. The End

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER**

Go look at my profile, to vote for my next story!! (skip to not at bottom of page for more detail)

R&R

* * *

"There!! Forehead, who knew you were actually beautiful?"

"Oh, thanks Ino that helps the nerves…"

"Ahh well. Looks like you finally bloomed!!"

"Took me long enough. Now since I'm done can you check on Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, Ino-pig. Who knew you were such a perfect maid of honor?"

Just then there was a knock on the door…

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun. Ino and I were just talking about you! You both look very nice…" Sakura said, beaming at her former teammates.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. You know Gaara is the last person I expected you to marry…When we were first made into a team; I thought I would be the lucky one to marry you. But as I grew up, I figured you would marry Teme."

"Oh…"

"I didn't know he would be such a bastard. I really miss him though…"

"NARUTO!! COME ON LETS GO FIND HINATA!!" Ino screamed, trying to get Sakura's attention of the supposed 'death' of her former teammate.

"Ok!! I bet she is gonna look super hot. Not that you don't look pretty Sakura-chan, but you're more like a sister to me."

"It's perfectly fine Naruto-kun. But before you go can I talk to you alone for a second."

"Hai…"

The two friends walked into the adjoining room. There was a silence in-between them for a few minutes, before Sakura spoke up…

"Naruto-kun…I figured I needed to do this. Sasuke-kun isn't dead. The only one who died in that battle was Karin"

"NANI?! Are you sure??"

"Positive."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?? We should have finished him off!"

"I couldn't. I may not love him as much as I love Gaara-kun, but I couldn't kill him."

"I get it. In a way, I'm glad he isn't dead. I'm still going to bring him back before I become Hokage. I'll change him. And when I bring him back, I'm going come get you, so you can help me make him back into the Sasuke we knew when we were kids!"

"Ok, thanks Naruto-kun. Now you better go find Hinata-chan before the wedding!"

"Yea!!"

Soon both of the blonds left the room, leaving Sakura alone with Kakashi.

Soo, Kakashi-sensei, thank you so much for offering to walk me down the other."

"No problem. I've always thought of you as my daughter anyways…"

"And you've always been the perverted, messed up father I never had."

"Oh thanks Sakura. That made me feel great…"

"Well it's true."

"Sakura, was it wise to leaving Sasuke alive?"

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING?!"

"Of Course. I couldn't help it…"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised…Does Ino know?"

"No, but was it a good idea?"

"I honestly have no idea. I suppose he may kidnap me again, he is quite stubborn. But I couldn't kill him, he is my teammate and my friend. I will have to deal with the consequences of my actions eventually, but I couldn't allow him to die."

"You have grown up quite a lot Sakura. Now, come on, I believe it's almost time for you to get married."

* * *

Sakura walked down the aisle, her eyes never leaving the man she loved. The way Gaara was staring at her made her feel like she was the only one in the world. The ceremony was short, or so she thought, she couldn't look away from Gaara and had completely lost her sense of time. She hadn't even realized that the priest had told Gaara to kiss her, until she saw him leaning towards her. She smiled as she kissed him back, as they turned around hand in hand, Sakura could not think of a time she had been happier.

She turned to look at her husband, his blood red hair shining in the dim light, and smiled. This was the beginning of the rest of her life.

And she could have not been more excited.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and my craziness!!

Please **REVIEW**

If you want another GaaraxSakura just ask, or you can read my SasukexSakura story, A New Dawn

And Now, I am sorry to say

The End.

* * *

Note:

Not only is A New Dawn out, I am planning to make another Sakurax... pairing.

There is a poll on my profile, so go look.

Or you can summit your pick through a review.

The choices are:

Gaara  
Sasuke  
Itachi


End file.
